


Strange Desires

by orphan_account



Category: Ashes to Ashes, The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Female-Centric, Femslash, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Gibson has been brought in to help with a case Alex Drake has been working on. From the moment they lay eyes on one another, there is something more than just platonic colleagues. Summary sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Stella and Alex would be the ultimate power couple! My first ever smut fic, please be kind.

Alex sat alone at the table, nervously tracing the rim of her half empty wine glass. Her heart was pounding hard against her rib cage as her hands trembled with nervous anticipation.

 _Pull yourself together, Alex!_ She mentally scalded herself as she polished off her third glass of wine in the past 20 minutes. She really needed to slow down because at this rate she would be pissed in the next 10 minutes, and her date hadn't even arrived yet!

She quickly wondered if she had been stood up, she had been waiting for almost 20 minutes after all, but Alex shrugged it off almost as quickly as she had imagined it. She knew Stella was keen, if the past few weeks had been anything to go by.

Almost a month ago, DSI Stella Gibson had been brought in to help with a case, which Alex and her DCI had been getting _nowhere_ with. Alex had heard a lot about the notorious Stella Gibson over the years, and she had always looked up to her in a professional capacity. Who wouldn't? But the second Alex laid eyes on her, she realised that what she thought was a professional idolization was something _more_. And, from the way she would catch Stella staring, or the way Stella always stood just a little too close, or the way her sea-blue eyes would darken as she raked them up and down Alex's body, Alex figured that maybe Stella felt it too.

Alex didn't even get the chance to analyse these feelings she was having toward her superior officer, a _woman_ no less, before she found herself agreeing to drinks with her. Aside from one girl in University, Alex had never had any sort of romantic or sexual feelings toward another woman, but now she found herself feeling all sorts of things toward Stella Gibson.

She had had no idea what to wear tonight, having tried on several different outfits and covering her bedroom floor with every single piece of clothing she owned. It had taken Molly to demand she sit down whilst she herself picked out an outfit for her mother for Alex to even find an outfit. And even though she knew she looked beyond amazing in it, she was still nervous about it. It was a sheer black blouse; the top button undone to reveal just a hint of lace bra paired with her favourite pair of skinny jeans that she knew accentuated her arse perfectly. She had kept her makeup minimal and her hair was hanging in loose curls, framing her face beautifully.

She hadn't exactly told Molly _who_ she was going on a date with, but Alex guessed that Molly had a pretty good idea anyway and it was a relief that the teenager didn't seem to mind that her mother was going on a date with another woman.

Alex was so absorbed in her own thoughts, that she hadn't even realised that Stella had arrived and was looking for her in the crowded bar. Alex snapped out of her thoughts just in time, catching Stella's eye and nervously waving her over.

As she laid eyes on the blonde, Alex's mouth went dry; her tongue thickening and her breath hitching. God she looked _good_. Stella's hair hung loosely around her shoulders, a trademark gold silk shirt and a leather pencil skirt that clung to every inch of her curvy hips, which seemed to sway even more than usual.

As Stella approached, Alex could almost taste the sweet smell of her perfume and her heart almost stopped as Stella leaned down to peck her cheek before she slipped into the seat opposite her. Alex's cheek burnt where Stella's lips had grazed her flesh. No man had ever come close to having this much of an effect on Alex. Not even Pete when they first got together.

She wondered _why_ she was so nervous. Was it because Stella was a woman? Was it because of how Stella made her feel? Or was it because Stella was simply the most amazing, strong person she had ever met?

"Have you been waiting long?" Stella asked, turning away from the waiter who had just bought her a glass of white wine.

"Nope, not at all" Alex lied. 25 minutes was nothing really. Alex, whether or not she knew it, would wait a lifetime for Stella.

"Good" the blonde smiled before she took a sip of her wine. "I got held up at work. I wanted to change" Stella gestured to the work attire she had worn today, the skirt had driven Alex insane all day. Especially when Stella purposely leaned over the desk opposite Alex's to read a report. "But I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer"

"No, it's fine" Alex smiled, licking her lips as she realised Stella had loosened her blouse and unbuttoned the first few buttons. "You look... amazing" she swallowed thickly, suddenly unable to tear her eyes away from Stella's chest.

Stella blushed internally, keeping her composed resolve on the outside as she quirked her brow in response. The darkening lust in Alex's eyes was driving her crazy and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. Stella Gibson did _not_ get this way over anybody. She was better at hiding it than Alex, but truth was, Stella was just as nervous as Alex was. She had known almost the second she met her that Alex Drake would be trouble. The brunette had ignited something in Stella that the blonde had no idea existed. She had always put her work first, and she liked simple, no strings attached sex... But Alex made her feel all soft and gooey inside; like something out of a shitty cliché romance novel and Stella found herself wanting more than just a quick fuck in her hotel room with the other woman.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Stella grinned, taking great pleasure in how _good_ Alex's boobs looked in that black lace bra. It didn't help matters that Alex was so nervous and her chest was heaving. Stella was sure her eyes would bulge out of her head if she wasn't careful.

Alex bit her bottom lip, sending a cold shiver down Stella's back.

"Molly picked it out" Alex shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Kid's got good taste. So, she knows where you are tonight then?"

"Um, sort of" Alex blushed. "She knows I have a date, but she just doesn't know _who_ with. Although, i'm sure she has a pretty good idea it's you because she told me she doesn't care who I date, as long as i'm happy"

This seemed to make Stella insanely happy. She had met Molly a few times over the course of the past month and she had instantly liked the kid. Which, considering Stella hated kids, was a big deal. Molly seemed to love Stella too, because she always asked Alex about her and spent more time hanging around her mothers office than she had her entire life.

It was important for Alex that Molly liked whoever she dated; it was a deal breaker really. And it warmed her heart to know Molly had given them her blessing, whether or not she had outwardly said it or not.

Not that Alex knew _what_ , if anything, it was between her and Stella. She hoped it might blossom into something, but right now she was just happy to be spending time with her. Stella Gibson even made something as trivial as sipping wine sexy!

Stella watched as Alex nervously chewed her bottom lip as she spoke about her daughter, before her face lit up at the mention of Molly giving them her blessing. Stella didn't want to get her hopes up, but she was sure that she saw hope sparkle in Alex's eyes.

There was an awkward silence starting to build up, both women not knowing what to say next. Neither of them ever got nervous when it came to dates, but they were both terrified about the feelings they were feeling toward one another, having never felt something like this before.

"And are you?" Stella asked, surprising herself with the question. "Happy, I mean" she clarified, realising that her question had come after a few moments of awkward silence.

"With you?" Alex asked and Stella nodded, praying to a God she didn't even believe in that Alex said yes. "Very" Alex blushed at her confession and Stella felt a tingling warmth explode in her chest.

A month ago, Stella had thought she was happy. And she was, but Alex had opened her heart up to a whole new kind of happy and she hadn't even realised. She had let her guard down around Alex without even realising. The case was drawing to a close and Stella didn't even want to leave. She had even started looking into a transfer to Alex's division just so she could be around the woman every day. She had had a taste of what life with Alex Drake was like, and Stella didn't want to ever go back to a life without Alex in it, in any kind of capacity. A life without Alex Drake was not a life worth living and Stella was suddenly clinging to the now when she got to see Alex every single day.

"It's funny" Stella scoffed, preparing to do something she had never imagined she would do; pour her soul out. "A month ago, I thought I was happy. And I was. I was happy with my life how it was. But then I met you and you opened my eyes and my heart to a whole new kind of life. And before I knew it, you'd gotten under my skin. I don't know what this is between us, Alex, but what I do know is that I don't want to live in a world without you"

Alex was sure she was hearing wrong. Not only was a) Stella Gibson pouring her soul out to her but b) she was actually saying that she wanted something with Alex.

"Grab your coat" Alex smiled, grabbing her clutch from the table. "You've pulled"

(x)

The hotel was quiet, thanks to the hour of night and Stella and Alex found themselves alone in the lobby. After Stella had told the bar tender to put the bill on her room tab, she and Alex made their was out of the bar and into the lobby. They now waited side by side for the elevator. Alex towered over Stella in height, especially in the shoes she was wearing, but they still seemed to fit together perfectly.

Sensing Alex's nervousness, Stella slipped her hand inside Alex's, lacing their fingers and squeezing her palm reassuringly.

She could't believe this was actually happening; that she was actually about to sleep with Alex Drake. As they stood in a now comfortable silence, Stella couldn't help but get the distressing sense of deja vu. The only other person she had ever sort of had feelings for was Reed, and Reed had ran off and left her. But this was different. _Alex_ was different.

The lift dinged, pulling Stella back to reality. Alex all but dragged her into the lift with such haste that any insecurities Stella had washed away. Alex wanted her just as much as she herself wanted Alex.

With that thought anchored firmly in her mind, Stella didn't even wait for the doors to close properly before she pinned Alex to the wall, claiming the brunette's lips with her own.

Stella's head started to spin as she felt Alex kiss her back with equal hunger and desire. She was really kissing Alex, and it was better than she could ever have imagined! She felt Alex wrap her arms around her waist and pull her closer, moaning in delight as their hips brushed against one another's.

Alex poked her tongue in Stella's mouth, the blonde granting her immediate entry as they both began to explore the depths of one another's mouths. Overtaken by desire, Alex pulled Stella up harder against her, wanting to feel every inch of her. Stella, snuck one hand beneath Alex's skin, trailing her fingers up Alex's taught, toned stomach, eliciting another moan of pleasure from the brunette.

The lift came to a stop and the doors pinged open. Stella chanced a glance out and after seeing they had reached her floor, she pulled Alex out of the lift and toward her door.

"Wait" Stella breathed heavily as she pulled her lips away from Alex's, reveling in the feeling of Alex pressing her up against the door. She fumbled around for her room key, her face suddenly turning serious as she held the cold white plastic in her hand. "Are you sure about this, Alex? We can wait if you're not ready"

Alex plucked the key from the shorter woman's hands, sticking it in the door and unlocking it.

"Just shut up and fuck me" Alex grinned seductively, before she once again captured Stella's lips with even more passion and hunger than before, pushing her into the room and towards the bed, Stella kicking the door closed behind her as she did.

Alex kicked off her heals as Stella ripped open her blouse, sending the buttons flying in all directions before she buried her face between Alex's breasts. Stella placed hot, wet kisses on the valley between Alex's breasts before trailing them back up toward the other woman's lips.

Alex gripped at Stella's hips as she felt the blonde's tongue lick up and down her exposed skin. Alex felt the bed hit the back of her knees and she fell backwards onto it, pulling Stella down to lie atop her as she did.

She had had a lot of sex in her lifetime, but Alex had never been _this_ turned on before. She needed Stella and she needed her _now_. Alex's back arched in response as she felt Stella massage her breast and she had never wanted to remove any and all barriers so much in her life.

"Need you" Alex panted as Stella sucked and nipped at her collar bone. " _Now_ "

Not knowing how long she could hold out herself, Stella ripped her own blouse from her torso as Alex got to work at pulling her jeans off. Stella had never seen somebody undress so quickly, it was almost comical.

Stupid bloody zip!

Alex swatted her hand away from the zip on her skirt and worked at it herself as Stella once again busied herself with exploring and savoring every single inch of Alex's body... And oh God, she was wearing matching lace panties. Alex let out an adorable squeal of delight as she managed to unzip Stella's skirt, yanking it from the blonde's body and throwing it across the room.

Stella swallowed with anticipation as she took in Alex Drake's almost naked form. She had to physically stop and take a moment to absorb it all; the pronounced curve of her hip, the milky white expanse of smooth skin, the stretch marks from her pregnancy. Alex Drake was how a woman should be and Stella couldn't keep her hands off her. A flash of black whipped past her face as she straddled Alex, and she soon realised it was Alex's bra. With a slow, teasing pace, Stella slid her hands up Alex's bare legs, the backs of her fingernails tickling the other woman's tender skin before coming to a halt at the black lace that covered Alex.

As Stella hooked her fingers in the hem of the damp lace fabric, she leant forward, plunging her lips once again to Alex's plump ones, biting her bottom lip as she tugged on the fabric, easing them down Alex's trembling thighs before throwing them to the opposite side of the room. Alex was now fully exposed and waiting for Stella to devour her. Stella couldn't help but grin as she saw Alex all but plead with her as she pulled Alex closer to her, feeling the damp heat from Alex's core against her inner thigh.

She couldn't tease any more; Stella just had to taste Alex. Her nails dug into the toned thigh as she began to trail hot kisses along Alex's inner thigh, smiling as she felt the brunette tense the higher she got. Alex's hands blindly reached out and grabbed a handful of silky blonde hair, pulling it slightly as she felt Stella's hot breath wash over her throbbing core.

She wanted to drag it out and make it last for as long as possible, but Stella knew that this wasn't going to be one of those things. The sexual tension had been building up between them from day one and they were both on the brink of explosion. So, without any more hesitation, Stella placed one more kiss on the inside of Alex's thigh, dragging her teeth across red hot flesh before her mouth came into contact with the wet folds between Alex's legs. The instant her lips touched the tender, throbbing area, Stella felt Alex's hips buck in eager response as a moan of pleasure left her swollen lips.

Alex was so goddamned wet and it was all _for_ her, _because_ of her... That thought alone was almost enough to send Stella over the edge.

Alex's grip on the blonde's hair tightened as Stella began to explore the brunette with her tongue; soft and weary at first, but harder and more hungrily as the seconds went on. The more Stella liked and sucked, the wetter Alex got. Moans of pure ecstasy were escaping both women now and as Stella rolled her tongue around Alex's swollen, delicate clit, she felt the walls of her vagina begin to clamp and tighten. That, paired with the fact Alex's thighs were pressed tightly against the side of her head, let Stella know that Alex was close. _Very_ close.

With one more flick of the tongue and a hint of teeth, Stella sent Alex into pure ecstasy. Alex's whole body tensed tightly for a few moments as she climaxed, her moans becoming louder and louder and her breathing more and more ragged. Stella once again trailed hot, sex filled kisses back up Alex's body as the brunette recovered.

"Oh... my... god" Alex panted hard, desperately trying to get her breath back. She felt Stella grin against her flesh as the blonde lay next to her, her head resting against Alex's heaving breast.

In one swift move, Alex pulled Stella to once again straddle her. She could feel Stella's burning sex rub against her leg as Stella slowly started to grind her hips against the taught muscle of Alex's leg. Still battling for breath, Alex watched as Stella un-clipped her own bra, still gyrating against her leg and tossed it in any direction. Alex's mouth went dry as she came face to face with Stella's hard, perky nipples. Needing to taste Stella in the same way she had just tasted her, Alex sat up and began to squeeze Stella's breasts as she reclaimed the blonde's lips. Alex's tongue collided with Stella's and she could taste her own sex on the other woman's tongue. She was sure she had never tasted something more delicious in her life, Stella tasted like a mix of her and Alex and it was glorious.

As she continued to passionately kiss Stella, Alex felt something brush against her stomach and she soon realised that Stella had her own hand down her pants.

"Uh uh" Alex tutted, grabbing Stella's wrist and stopping her. "Let me" she whispered in Stella's ear, nibbling her lobe as she did.

Alex leaned over and pinned Stella down on the bed, showering her body with kisses and she came to lay on top of the blonde. In the same way Stella had done minutes before, Alex removed the blonde's soaked panties tortuously slowly. With a grin, Alex slipped one finger into the silky entrance and began to rub, feeling Stella bush her body down into her palm in response.

"Fuck" Stella breathed heavily as Alex brushed her thumb over her exposed clit, the cool air stinging her already burning center.

"That was a very _naughty_ thing to do" Alex quirked her brow as she stopped fingering Stella but kept her finger inside the other woman.

"I'm sorry" Stella pouted, bucking her hips in order to try to get Alex to carry on.

"I guess i'm just going to have to show you who's boss" Alex grinned seductively as she added another finger, eliciting a pleasure-filled groan from the blonde.

As Alex once again began to rub her fingers against the inside of Stella, the blonde pulled her closer and began to kiss her. Their breasts pressed together as Alex's fingers picked up pace, grinning as she felt Stella moan into her mouth. She could feel Stella's hard nipples brush against her own as the blonde's arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer. Alex moved her lips from Stella's and began to nip and suck at the sensitive area above Stella's collar bone. Feeling Alex inside her, along with her having already found her tender spot, Stella cried out in pleasure as her whole body convulsed.

Alex moved her mouth further down Stella's body, stopping at her left breast and licking the hard, taught nipple. She felt Stella's hand grip the space between her shoulder blade, her nails piercing the skin. Alex's back started to burn, but it only spurred her on. The lower she trailed her kisses down Stella's body, the deeper her nails dug into Alex's back. As she reached Stella's hips, Alex removed her fingers and lowered her mouth to where her fingers had just been. She knew it wouldn't take long for Stella to cum, judging from the amount of sex oozing from her core. Alex looked up at Stella from between her legs as her tongue dove into the deep depths of Stella Gibson. Her tongue swirled around Stella's swollen clit and her hands cupped Stella's arse, holding her in place.

"...Alex" Stella cried as the brunette's tongue flicked around her core. "Alex, look at me when I-"

Before Stella could even finish her sentence, her walled clamped around Alex's skilled tongue. But, Alex knew exactly what Stella had wanted, and, on the moment of impact, locked her deep hazel eyes with Stella's ocean blue ones.

Watching Stella cum from between her legs was out of this world. Alex had never felt so fulfilled or pleasured before, and she wanted to make Stella writhe in pleasure beneath her every day for the rest of her life.

As Stella panted heavily, Alex came to lay beside her, wrapping an arm around Stella as she once again rested against her chest. Stella's damp, blonde hair fanned out across Alex's torso and their sweat mixed together as they lay in silence, just holding one another for a few moments.

"That was-" Alex panted as Stella traced invisible patterns against her sticky flesh.

"- _amazing_ " Stella finished, kissing Alex's side as she did. She nuzzled closer to the Alex, not even bothered by the fact she was now cuddling somebody after sex. Truth be told, Stella didn't ever want to let Alex go. "Are you sure you've never been with a woman before?"

"Only you" Alex placed a sweet kiss on Stella's temple, feeling the blonde once again grin against her side. "There was this one girl in Uni - Caroline, but it didn't go past kissing... Maybe a little bit of over the clothes stuff" Alex shrugged.

Alex could feel her eyelids growing heavier, and Stella's breathing become slower. She suddenly became very self conscious and was afraid that she would wake up to find an empty bed.

"Stella?" she asked, her voice thick and heavy as it was laced with sleep.

"Yeah?" Stella yawned, already lulled half asleep as she listened to the beating of Alex's heart.

"Will you... will you be here? In the morning, I mean? When I wake up?"

Sensing that Alex was suddenly afraid, Stella sat up, her hand reaching out to cup Alex's cheek as her thumb gently stroked it. Her heart ached as she saw the uncertainty and fear in Alex's eyes.

"I am not going anywhere. I think I am falling for you, Alex. And I intend to stay for as long as you will let me" Stella found herself confessing and pouring her heart out for the second time that night. Only she didn't seem to care.

Alex's face lit up and a beautiful smile etched it's way onto her lips before she pulled Stella in for another kiss. Only this time it wasn't heated or rushed, it was slow and tender; it said what words couldn't. That that night was the start of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
